Sácame de aquí
by Wind'sDream
Summary: "-Sácame de aquí." "-¿Cómo?" "-Llevame lejos. A un lugar tranquilo donde podamos hablar. Donde no haya que mantener el tipo y utilizar la hipocresía como arma."


Mi primer ShikaTemar. Disfrutadlo.

Eran días luminosos en Konoha. El vaivén atareado de ilusiones y preparativos formaba equipo con los brindis que regaban envoltorios de presentes. La Hoja y la Arena se había reunido para presenciar el matrimonio de dos altos mandos. Ambas naciones unidas bajo una romántica paz. Todo el mundo estaba invitado.

La ceremonia se celebró por todo lo alto. Miles de personas fueron testigos de los votos pronunciados y las promesas selladas con rituales tradicionales. Tras practicar el san san kudo* y expresar el deseo de felicidad y amor eterno de la joven pareja, dio por comenzado el convite de la boda.

Había hecho falta mucho espacio y la ayuda de mucha gente para preparar el lugar y los manjares a servir, pero al final de la tarde, los invitados disfrutaban de una animada y suculenta cena con la compañía de melódica música tocada con arpa. El comedor era un amplio espacio decorado para la ocasión y distribuído en filas de pequeñas mesas de suelo sobre las que se servía la comida.

Cuando el ambiente comenzó a achisparse y el estruendo de las primeras carcajadas sonaba, Shikamaru sintió la necesidad de salir fuera, pues la presencia de cierta mujer de pestañas largas y cabellos de trigo le impedía pensar con claridad. Y las mofas de sus amigos no eran de gran ayuda.

-Shikamaru, que te embobas.-Kiba le dio un codazo a su amigo.

-Déjalo Kiba.-Pese a que Chouji saliera en su defensa las burlas no cesaban.

-Estás en las nubes.

-Yo no diría precisamente en las nubes... más bien en las arenas.

-Chicos no seais coñazos. Yo también podría estar metiendo baza en vuestra incapacidad de ligar teníendolo tan facilmente.-Shikamaru señaló sutilmente con la cabeza la fila de mesas de enfrente, donde un grupo de chicas conversaba entre risas. Ingorando completamente el intento de defensa del chico, los demás continuaron con la broma.

-Pero si en realidad te gusta que te piquen.-Sai parecía orgulloso de su nueva averiguación.

-Soy muy gracioso admítelo.-Dijo Kiba alzando los brazos al aire.

-¡¿Ya estás otra vez echándote flores? ¡Eres un chulo, Kiba!

Naruto y Kiba habían conseguido, como siempre convertir la situación en una pelea. Shikamaru aprovechó para deslizarse fuera del comedor. Salió a un balcón a contemplar la noche y encendió un cigarro. Allí se estaba tranquilamente y aunque no se distinguían nubes en el cielo, estaba plagado de estrellas. Y en aquella calma, en aquella paz, entró ella a dar un vuelco a su mundo. Temari. Con aquel kimono corto, aquellos mechones lacios cayéndole a ambos lados de la cara, aquellos ojos cambiantes de pestañas imposibles. Ella parecía tan sofisticada, tan misteriosa, tan... inalcanzable.

-¿Demasiada diversión para ti?-Fue su saludo. Una trampa en la que Shikamaru siempre caía.

-Estoy cansado de tanto ruido.-Contsetó fingiendo indiferencia mientras temblaba por dentro. Dio una calada al cigarro y se apoyó en la barandilla mirando el horizonte. Decidió no mirarla demasiado para no desconcentrarse.

-¿Ahora fumas?

-Sí, bueno... Es como un homenaje a mi maestro. Una forma de sentirle cerca.

Temari se acercó y se apoyó en la barandilla junto a él. Shikamaru sentía su olor a canela suave confundir sus sentidos.

-Me parece una buena causa. Aunque no es que esté a favor del tabaco.

Disimuladamente , el chico, apagó el cigarro contra la piedra cambiando el tema de conversación.

-Parece que la Hoja y la Arena se unen un poco más.

-Sí. Es un alivio. Pese a que Naruto hizo mucho por unir lazos con Gaara y nuestro pueblo, aún quedaban las viejas rencillas del incidente del examen de Chunnin.

Temari siempre estaba informada y tenía una fuerte consciencia política. Eso le volvía loco. Pensó en nombrar a Naruto y a su gran heroicidad pero prefirió no dejar pasar la oportunidad de hablar sobre ellos. Aunque eso supusiera un problema.

-Hablando del examen de Chunnin. Dentro de poco nos tocará volver a organizarlo juntos.

Temari le miró. Su expresión no era cansada ni forzada. Parecía incluso feliz.

-¿No vas a quejarte?

-¿A quejarme?

-A decir que es problemático, aburrido y cansado.

-No puedo estar toda mi vida actuando como un crio llorica. Después de todo nos estamos convirtiendo en los adultos que serán de ejemplo para sus alumnos.

¿Qué era esta nueva actitud de Shikamaru? ¡Había madurado! Siempre estaba quejándose, pero ella sabía que era la superficie, pues en su interior Shikamaru era la clase de persona que nunca abandonaría a sus amigos pese a que le costara un disgusto. Y eso le encantaba. Aunque que hubiera crecido y cambiado de manera de actuar con respecto a sus obligaciones y a su manera de expresarse era mejor que una buena noticia. Temari sintió deseos de abrazarlo y besarlo hasta ahogarlo.

-Yo...

En ese momento una pareja de borrachos salió al balcón armando alboroto. Temari se sintió cohibida y ridícula por lo cual no terminó la frase. Ambos se quedaron callados mirando el cielo. Cuando llegaron tres personas más riendo y canatando, Temari no consiguió aguantar más callada.

-Sácame de aquí.

-¿Cómo?

-Llevame lejos. A un lugar tranquilo donde podamos hablar. Donde no haya que mantener el tipo y utilizar la hipocresía como arma.

-No te gustan las bodas, ¿verdad?

-Digamos que la pretenciosidad y yo no somos buenas amigas.

Shikamaru sonrió y su mano se movió sola hacia la de ella. La agarró con fuerza y con una mirada cómplice, ambos desaparecieron saltando balcón abajo.

Durante el trayecto Temari no pudo pensar en más que en el contacto de la mano del chico con la suya. Pensó que no le importaría nada caminar con él de esa forma más a menudo.

Aterrizaron en un claro de bosque. En medio, un lago bañado de luz de luna desprendía esencia de vida. Las aguas, cristalinas, resplandecían dando de beber a un grupo de suaves y simpáticos ciervos cuya inteligente y dulce mirada llenaba el alma de paz. Pese a la oscuridad de la noche, la luna llena hacía que en aquel lugar se viera gracias a un misterioso halo luminoso. Las hojas de los árboles se mecían suavemente jugando con las sombras y los brillos, ofreciendo al espectador un paisaje verde y plateado. A Temari le costó recuperar el habla.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En una parte del bosque perteneciente al clan Nara. Nadie tiene acceso salvo nosotros.

-Es hermoso...

"Igual que tú." Shikamaru no contemplaba su alrededor si no a ella. Sus ojos se había vuelto de color azul plata y brillaban destelleantes. Y su sonrisa... sus labios brillantes...

Temari se acercó al agua lentamente con miedo a espantar a los animales. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de uno, se paró.

-No tengas miedo. Son muy pacíficos. Mi padre solía contarme cuando era pequeño que los ciervos pueden oler el alma de las personas.

-¿Puedo tocarlo?

-Claro. Te dejará.

Temari se volvió hacia el chico.

-¿Lo sabes porque has olido mi alma?-Preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

-Lo sé.

Temari tocó al animal. Al principio muy suavemente, al ver que no se apartaba, con más confianza.

-En mi aldea no hay animales así. Algún lobo en el desierto, o buitres. Pero ellos te comen vivo si te despistas.-Rió suavemente.- En esta aldea hay cosas maravillosas. A veces me gustaría vivir aquí.

-¿Por qué no?-Shikamaru se arrepintió al instante de haber dicho esas palabras. Temari se volvió hacia él bruscamente y él miró al suelo.-Quiero decir... Si te gusta...

-Es comlicado. Aquí no tengo nada.

Ambos quedaron en silencio. Shikamaru pensó en mil cosas que podría decirle y al final no dijo nada. Se lamentó sintiéndose culpable del incómodo silencio y estaba a punto de hablar cuando vió a su acompañando quitándose los zapatos.

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó acercándose rápidamente.

-¿Te has bañado aquí alguna vez?

-No y no está en mis pla...-Shikamaru la contempló soltarse el pelo. Era precioso. Temari se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has quedado mudo? ¡Vamos!-Temari se quitó el kimono quedándose en ropa interior y se lanzó al agua. Cuando Shikamaru reaccionó ya era tarde, estaba dentro.

-¡Espera!-Gritó quitándose la ropa y lanzándose tras ella.

Nadaron y rieron. Giraron, bucearon y entrelazaron sus dedos bajo el agua. Los ciervos les observaban tranquilamente, mirándoles con un cariño infinito. Cuando salieron del agua, cansados y eufóricos, se tumbaron sobre el cesped entre risas jadeantes. Hablaron de todo, hablaron de nada. Se contaron su infancia el uno al otro y buscaron constelaciones. Y allí, en aquel lugar secreto, sucedió. Shikamaru se incorporó hasta quedarse sentado y Temari le siguió. Entonces el chico se acercó sin pensarlo al rostro de Temari sin apartar su mente de aquellos ojos y aquella sonrisa. Temari esperó a que se acercará más pero parecía que el momento nunca llegaba. Pero en ese momento, un pequeño ciervo se situó tras Shikamaru y le empujó suavemente hasta que los labios de ambos se juntaron. Fue toda una sorpresa. Ninguno se lo esperaba y sus corazones comenzaron a palpitar con violencia. Poco a poco, se acostumbraron a la situación y profundizaron el beso sintiendo los labios del otro. Los ciervos y las estrellas fueron sus confidentes.

*San san kudo significa tres-tres-nueve. Tres representa el Cielo, la Tierra y el Ser Humano. El número impar tres es indivisible y el nueve es el máximo número impar. Alude a la unión eterna de la pareja.

Espero que os haya gustado. He disfrutado mucho escribiendolo.


End file.
